<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 3 - Glyph &amp; Tap-out by GemmaRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792515">Day 3 - Glyph &amp; Tap-out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose'>GemmaRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lost Light Fest 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (IDW 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tap-out didn't leave Cybertron expecting this mission to drag out all the way to their anniversary, but that doesn't mean he's not prepared regardless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glyph/Tap-Out (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lost Light Fest 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 3 - Glyph &amp; Tap-out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tap-out liked to think that he was a pretty good conjunx. He may not have been the smartest mech, or the best with words, but he was a damn good fighter. Being Glyph’s personal guard on this mission wasn’t just a chance to get away from the dying gladiator rings, it was a chance to take care of her by doing what he was best at. And a good thing he’d come along, too. These strange, squishy little aliens didn’t seem to want to talk at all, despite the effort he knew Glyph had put into learning their language, and every time he tried they just released a new big ugly monster for him to fight. She tried not to show it, but he could tell it was driving her nuts.</p><p>In fact, she was so distracted by her continued lack of successful communication, she hadn’t even noticed him setting up a little distillery in the engine room when he realized that they wouldn’t be getting back home any time soon. Nor had she noticed him saving back a bit of his fuel each morning and evening. It took the better half of a hectocycle, but finally he’d distilled enough engex from their solar energon to run it back through the still a few more times and still have enough to fill a fancy bottle the locals had given him after one of his fights.</p><p>::Are you done with the engine checks yet?:: Glyph asked, and Tap-out tucked the bottle into his subspace. Perfect timing.</p><p>::Just finished, babe.:: he slipped out the engine room door, making sure it sealed properly behind him, and double-checked that the bundle of furs was still in his subspace before heading for the ladder. ::Wanna take our fuel up on top of the ship tonight?::</p><p>::Sure, why not.:: he could practically see her shrug, and resolved to give her a kiss as soon as she got topside with him. ::I’ll meet you up there with the cubes.::</p><p>::You’re the best ♡:: he smiled at the little pulse of happiness Glyph sent through their bond on receiving that, and quickly scaled the ladder up to the hull. Most of what the locals had given him was basically junk, shiny baubles of no real value, but the collection of pelts made for a nice picnic tarp. A buffer between them and the hull, which would grow cool once the sun set. He sorta wished that he could’ve gotten his hands on candles, Glyph loved sappy romantic slag like that, but the locals here didn’t make anything large enough.</p><p>“When did it get so late?” Glyph asked as she stepped up into the golden-red light of the sunset.</p><p>“While you were making your journal entry.” he beckoned her over, patting the furs next to him. “C’mon, these things are softer than they look.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Glyph raised an optic ridge, walking over to obligingly sit next to him. “Mm, I think I still prefer cushions.”</p><p>“City-bot.” he chuckled, leaning over to take his cube from her hand.</p><p>“And does that make you my wildmech?” she teased, stealing a quick kiss before they settled in side by side to sip their fuel.</p><p>“Well, I look the part nowadays.” he grinned, taking a sip of his fuel. “Did you put zinc flakes in this?”</p><p>“Yep.” Glyph grinned, her end of their bond warming with pride. “I packed them when you agreed to come with.”</p><p>“As if I could’ve said no.” he smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “How could I let my conjunx go off unprotected on a dangerous mission?”</p><p>“I know.” she turned to catch his lips, leaning into the kiss with a happy purr of her engine. “Happy anniversary.”</p><p>“Happy anniversary.” he smiled when they parted, reaching into his subspace. “I got you something too.”</p><p>“Please tell me it’s not something the locals gave you.” she sighed, and he shook his head.</p><p>“Made it myself.” he pulled the bottle of engex out, presenting it to her with a flourish. “Well, the stuff inside anyways. I won the bottle a couple deca-cycles ago.”</p><p>“You made this?” Glyph asked, setting her cube down to take and examine the bottle. “How? And when?”</p><p>“I set up a still in the engine room.” he beamed, even as she gave him an unimpressed look. “Ran the dregs of my rations through it a few times, it doesn’t taste half bad if i say so myself.”</p><p>Glyphe popped the bottle open, sniffed it, then took a cautious sip. “Needs some mercury.”</p><p>“You would say that.” he slung an arm around her waist and leaned in to nuzzle her cheek. “I’m sure you’ll make a breakthrough soon, and then we can head home and I’ll give you the mercury melts I bought before we left.”</p><p>“They’re going to be so stale.” Glyph giggled, and snapped the lid back in place before setting the bottle down between them. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Anytime.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [<a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose">Link</a>]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>